Lu Meng
Lu Meng (in Chinese: 呂蒙) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Sun Ce and later Sun Quan. History Lu Meng was served as one of the commanding generals in many battles, for example in Hefei and others. Lu Meng first served under Sun Ce, Sun Ce saw that Lu Meng had something extraordinary, but he arranged him to work around. When Sun Ce was stabbed to death at the age of 25, Sun Quan taking over the power of Jiangdong and select the young generals who had little role in commanding the troops and did not pay much more, then adjusted and merged their subordinates. After Lu Meng heard about it, it was difficult to know that he wanted to make a difference after the merger of the troops. Although he is reminded by Sun Quan to undertake scholarly studies and become a capable strategist. When Lu Meng took lessons from the famous Lu Su, who was always impressed by him. After Lu Su dies, Lu Meng is already succeeded him and received more than 10,000 people from the Lu Su's army. Previously, Zhuge Jin's generation of Sun Quan's resignation to Liu Bei was rejected and he sent Lu Su to resist Guan Yu. As a result, Liu Bei was forced to return to two of them due to Cao Cao's attacked. When Lu Meng officially replaced Lu Su, he become more diligent and dedicated to Guan Yu, although he was able to establish a friendly relationship with him to prepare for future military actions. But later on, Lu Meng is the mentor of Lu Xun at the time, so he can told him that he would someday to be his successor. Meanwhile, Lu Meng was reluctant to take the Jing Province back from the Shu Han at the Battle of Fan Castle, he always believes to defeated Guan Yu by making himself and using Lu Xun as a commander. Even under his own reception, Lu Meng had the opportunity to be further reflected, unable to be humiliated by Guan Yu and casually paid. However, Guan Yu was deceived and neglected his defense. When Lu Meng was attacked and take over the province, treating the people well to turn them against Guan Yu. Lu Meng is a confident him, but confessed that he did not about the offense by anyone, only one of them was very trustworthy. After personally executing Guan Yu and his son Guan Ping, Lu Meng fall and died despite Sun Quan's efforts. Trivia *Lu Meng is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Lu Meng is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Rivals Category:Lethal Category:Deceased Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tragic Category:Fictionalized Category:Neutral Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Political Category:Outright Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Strategists Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Siblings Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Mentor Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Falsely Accused Category:Chaste Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martyr Category:Rescuers Category:Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Famous